


FairGame七天挑战

by Eluka



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: 我来逃避现实了，从今天开始一天一章写到周日，我不管，这才是712后续
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 15





	1. Day 1

“Qrow叔叔？我们该走了。”

她有些犹豫，Qrow跪在雪地里，仿佛冻土上的一块岩石，Ruby拉了拉他的袖子，他丝毫未动。

当他们从擎天赶来时他就在这里了，守着血泊中的Clover。Ruby很怕他会一直这样跪下去，最后和这片雪原融为一体。

没人敢去碰Ace-Op冰冷的尸体，直到Ren走上来，探试他的鼻息，然后摇了摇头。

Qrow像是终于醒了过来，他挥开侄女的手，眼睛仍旧盯着Clover无神的双瞳。

“你们走吧，”他用手掌合上那双水绿色的眼睛，弯下腰试图将尸体抱起来，“跟我待在一起你们也会死。”

“你在说胡话，那你怎么办？”Yang问。

“我会把他带回擎天，如果我没能说服James……你们就不用等我了。”

他想要站起来，但他长久跪着的膝盖崩溃了，让他踉跄着扑倒在地上。Clover毫无生气地从他怀里滑落出去，在雪地里滚了半圈，浸血的徽章被压住了一个角，在压力下轻轻地弹出一段距离。

只是一瞬间，Qrow看到它在闪光，他捡起徽章，马蹄铁和四叶草被血遮盖了一半，什么都没发生。他的心重新坠落下去，太阳升起来了，连雪地都在反光，为什么他认为一枚小小的徽章就不会……

Clover剧烈地咳喘了几声。

他们都惊愕地愣住了，直到Clover在雪面上咳出一片淤血。Qrow扑上去，将耳朵贴在他的胸口，几乎听不到微弱的心跳，但他真的开始呼吸了。

Jaune立刻就跪在他身边，好男孩，永远都记得自己的位置。Qrow被他推走了，但不愿意离开，在Jaune释放出aura时试图按住Clover的伤口。

“Jaune，求你……救救他。”他抬头看着男孩，感到自己从未这么迫切地祈求过什么，Jaune分神看了他一眼，蓝眼睛显得很惊讶。

他不知道自己在哭，手指抖得按不住切口。

Jaune用尽全力修补残破的aura，仿佛要用一颗火星点燃一整丛篝火。Clover的血止住了，Qrow扯破披风替他包扎，眼泪砸在他的手背上，他试了好几次没能打上结，Blake的手从对面伸过来，帮他系出一个牢固的绳扣。

“他没事了。”Jaune说。浅绿色的aura围绕在Clover身上，他开始恢复，冻僵的手指有了体温。

“Qrow，”Oscar担忧地提醒，“我们真的该走了。”

Qrow看了眼手上干涸的血迹，他好像仍然不敢相信，所有这些事真的发生了。前一天的晚上他们还在Schnee家的宅邸，Clover曾经在他面前跳下坠毁的飞机，就连暴怒的Teryx都没能碰到他一根头发，而他现在正躺在这里，险些被Harbinger贯穿而死。

“我不能把他扔在这儿。”Qrow拉起他的一只手臂，架在自己肩上，“太冷了，还有戮兽……”他竭力想站起来，Jaune连忙帮他搀扶昏迷的伤者，他们没有走出两步，Weiss挡在他面前。

“我真讨厌当坏人。”她叹了一口气，“但是我们带着他走不远，想想看，你能带他去哪里？”

“我的队伍在曼特还有几个基地。”飞机的残骸边传来Robyn虚弱的声音，“对，各位，我还在呢。你们可以躲在曼特，不过我提醒你，我们的人对Ironwood的特工都不太友好。”

Nora把她扶起来，Robyn看上去醒来不久，但曼特城的女首领显然已经看透了事态。她的眼睛扫过昏迷不醒的Clover、满脸泪痕的Qrow，还有Tyrian挣脱的绳铐，目光变得柔和了一些。

“但如果他是你的朋友我可以网开一面。”她说。

Qrow看起来又要哭了：“谢谢你，Robyn。”他艰难地撑起Clover的身躯，带着他向前走。Ruby捡起了沾满血的Harbinger，跟在他身后，迎接他们的是不断上升的擎天和曼特城遥不可测的未来。


	2. Day 2

他挡下一记狠戾的尾刺，将Tyrian甩出几米远，弗纳人掉转过头，又向他扑过来。他踢开得意的蝎子，复仇的怒火在他心底翻腾，Harbinger轻易地贯穿了aura，将刀刃送进了Tyrian的胸口。

弗纳人睁大眼睛，金色的瞳孔开始涣散，逐渐变成水绿。Clover站在他面前，带着同一个惊愕的表情，猩红的血从他胸前涌出来，沿着刀刃淌过Qrow的双手。雪还在下，Clover的血是冰冷的，每流过一个地方就带来难以忍受的刺痛，侵蚀皮肤，渗入他的骨髓。

“我也想相信你。”Clover无声地说，然后倒了下去。

“Clover！”他想要抓住他，手臂却像有千万根针在扎，Qrow惊醒过来，他抬起头，茫然地看着灰暗的旧仓库，还有在他眼前，躺在一张行军床上的Clover。

他伸直腰背，脊骨发出活动不畅的脆响，小臂被他枕得发麻，一阵阵地刺痛。

“那个……”一个细小的声音飘过来，Qrow差一点惊跳起来。

“Robyn让我来给你带杯茶。”Fiona小心地将托盘放在充当桌椅的空箱子上，递给他一个杯子。

“谢谢……”Qrow干涩地对她道谢，她走时看了Clover一眼，似乎在评判把一个擎天特工带进反抗军基地的风险。

女猎人们的基地是一间废弃的尘晶仓库，里面堆满了从擎天截下的物资和一些军用品。他们用帐篷布围起一个临时的病房，重新包扎了Clover，用上了不少绷带和药。

Qrow喝了一口茶，疲惫地把脸埋进手心：Clover有些低烧，他不确定aura能治愈他多少。

“你真的挺喜欢他的，是不是？”

Qrow狼狈地呛进茶杯里，Robyn靠在帐边，手里也端着一个热气腾腾的杯子。

“看来我说对了。”她挑起眉毛，拉过又一个空置的尘晶箱子，坐到行军床对面。

Qrow埋怨地瞪了她一眼：“你来干什么，你们现在不是应该在拯救曼特？”

Robyn从杯沿上看过来，目光不太赞成：“情况暂时稳定了。还有，别把我当成那种和军方势不两立的土匪，我是个正常人，我也不希望他有什么事。”

Qrow嗤笑一声：“在飞机里开火的人可是你。”

“我知道，”女首领的视线移到Clover身上，他安静地躺着，呼吸平稳，几乎不像个伤患，“但我们都要为现在的局面负责。”

Qrow低下头，他盯着杯子里不知道是什么植物的枝叶，看它们在热气中打着旋。

“擎天怎么样了？”他问。

“没什么消息，还在往上升。”

Qrow低声咒骂：“James真的要把它升上太空。”

“如果真是这样，”Robyn示意昏迷了一整天的Clover，“你觉得他还回得去吗？”

Qrow认真地思索了一下，然后摇了摇头：“我不知道，现在还有什么意义吗，等他醒过来擎天可能都不在树不子了。”

Robyn仿佛也刚刚意识到这个问题，他们沉默地坐在一起，看着重伤的Clover，陷入了一种无言的默契里。

“不管怎么说，我相信曼特会变好的。我这辈子都在为此努力，我不会让Ironwood阻止它。”Robyn站起身，给他留下一个坚定的背影，“哦对，我们没有那么多床，你不介意条件艰苦一点吧？”

“哈，你在开玩笑，”Qrow苦涩地笑道，“我可是在寒风的部落里长大的。”

“真的？”她转回头，“原来你才是土匪，你怎么当了猎人？”

“这个，”Qrow耸耸肩，“说来话长。”


	3. Day 3

焦虑。搜捕他们的飞船、被抛弃的信号塔、城里逐渐短缺的物资，还有不肯醒来的Clover……所有糟糕的现实都变现成一个长满了刺的词：焦虑。

Qrow的右手伸进衣襟，他控制不住地摩挲酒壶光滑的钢面，在怀里将盖子拧开又合上。决定戒酒时他倒空了里面所有的东西，现在只希望他留下了一点，能让脑袋里混乱的想法都闭嘴。

曾经那些被他忽视的戒断反应又渐渐侵袭上来，他抹掉额角的冷汗，烦躁地咬着干裂的嘴唇。莫名反胃的感觉像条湿冷的蛇缠在他腹脏里，Qrow咬紧牙不让自己松懈，他已经记不起在擎天他是如何忍受下来了，似乎那时候他都无暇顾及。

是Clover，在他脑子里搅成一团的声音提醒他，是Clover和他们的任务、他们的训练、他们的牌局；是Clover把他从房间里拖出来，邀请他去一场电影，一次午餐，甚至只是去散个步。他在擎天的日子大半被Clover Ebi占据，这棵幸运草挤走了他所有独自谴责自己的空闲，让Apathy带来的噩梦和酒精依赖的阴影不再那么难熬。

他看着昏睡中的Clover，难以接受事情会变成这样。

“Qrow？”Oscar揭开帘子迈进来，欲言又止地站在对面，“呃，Ruby刚刚说，Yang说……她听Ren说，我们觉得你应该歇一会儿。”

“什么？”

“Yang她说……就是，我们讨论了一下，Ren说我们可以轮流看着Clover，这样你就可以休息了。”Oscar踌躇地绞着手指。

“哈？不，小鬼，”Qrow爱怜地笑了出来，“你们好好待着，我还坐得住。”

“我受够了。”有人猛地掀开了帐篷布的围栏，Weiss气冲冲地绕过床脚，拉着一个不知所措的Ruby来到他面前。有一瞬间Qrow几乎在她身上看见了Glynda的影子，她们的共同点就是绝佳的涵养阻止了她们直接对他动手。

但不意味着她们不会动嘴。

“看看你自己，”她开始了，冰雪公主的怒火一点都不比她的姐姐羸弱，“你这几天睡了多长时间，吃过多少东西，你就打算用这个状态等他醒过来，然后你自己又躺到病床上？”

“呃，Weiss？”他的侄女扯着Weiss的泡泡袖，但一丁点用都没有。

“我不知道你以为自己在干什么，”Weiss继续向他倾泻子弹，“但是你觉得只有你一个人在关心他吗？还是说你认为没有人在关心你？”

她把Ruby推到前面来，指着他的家人：“我明白你很自责，但你能不能别表现得像个混蛋，让我的朋友担心，我们不需要第二次打击了，你听懂的话就站起来去休息！”

Qrow被她一连串的训斥击懵了，他的眼神在两个女孩间游移，迟疑地张开口：“我……”

“我真的很担心你！”Ruby和他同时脱口而出。

Qrow两掌合十，把脸埋了进去，指尖抵着他的眉心：“听着，丫头，我……我很抱歉。我真的……不在状态。”他站起身，把Ruby拉进怀里，“对不起，我没想到……”

“嗯哼，你应该想到的。”Yang掀起帘布，带着一个相当欣慰的表情，Blake跟着她，在她们身后是Jaune和Nora。

“Ren煮了炖菜！”Nora朝他眨眨眼。

Weiss似乎在忍耐着不要露出微笑，她矜持地坐到Qrow原来的位子上，以一个大家都知道“Weiss明白但她懒得说”的姿势扬起头：“我来替你的下一班，现在都出去吧。”

她挥手赶走他们，掏出卷轴放在膝盖上，Qrow知道她一直在忍着不联系Winter。她不想暴露他们的位置，但实际上阿米特的信号塔没能升空，所有和擎天的外线联络都是徒劳。

他没有戳破，某种意义上来说，Weiss也像他一样，有些事从来不会说出口。

他被孩子们簇拥着出来，Robyn靠在一个大型的尘晶箱边，兴致勃勃像是看了一出好戏。

“他们都很关心你啊。”她揶揄道。

“呃……”他挠了挠头，说不出话。

“接着，”她丢给他一包很有分量的东西，“我们截了一架回程的运输机。”

Qrow抓住它，在手里掂了两下，借着仓库顶上的灯光，他看到包装上写着“军用医药，请勿私藏”。他又仔细看了看背面——神通广大的快乐女猎手们给Clover带回了退烧药。

“别谢我，”她在Qrow马上要开口的前一刻制止了他，“就当是我的道歉。”

Qrow点点头，他捏紧手里的药包，他的女孩们推推搡搡地要他坐下，Ren搅拌着一个小锅，仓库里都是炖菜的味道。

三天来的头一次，他开始相信一切会变好的。


	4. Day 4

“啊——哈……你要去哪儿？”May打了个哈欠问他。

“我就……在附近走走，”Qrow指了指门外，“看看情况。”

“小心，擎天还在通缉你们。”Joanna端着盘子，里面是她的早餐：两个三明治（出自Fiona之手）。

“当然，没问题。”Qrow拉开仓库的大门，侧身从门缝里溜了出去。他在门口看了眼空旷的街道，贴着墙角绕到后巷。四下无人，一只乌鸦飞上房顶，它用尖喙理了理羽毛，跳下房檐，借着俯冲的速度腾上天空。

他迫切地需要飞一圈，就这样漫无目的地漂在天上，什么都不干，像只真正的鸟一样只想着飞行和食物。他昨晚睡得不好，Clover濒死的噩梦仍然纠缠着他，但他不那么害怕了，他们给Clover用了Robyn带来的药，凌晨时他幸运地降下了体温。

Qrow从曼特的上空飞过，城里的供暖至今没有恢复。为了躲避戮兽，许多人都像他们一样藏在仓库或是地窖里，白雪覆盖了城市的街道。他怀疑James根本不会在乎，擎天已经变成了天空中的一个点，高高在上地悬在每个人的头顶。

乌鸦在气流中攀升，他朝着擎天的方向执拗地往上飞。Qrow不抱希望，他只想赌一把，但他连边角都没有碰到，空气就已经稀薄起来。几架巡逻舰和运输机零星地穿过云层，而擎天高不可攀，在Qrow飞到那里之前，他就会变成一只冻硬的鸟，或者先窒息而死。

他折返回去，找了一处没有巡逻的空地。乌鸦掠过城墙，Qrow从半空跳下来，踩着淹没到脚踝的积雪，靠在曼特的城外歇了口气。

整座城的情况都不是很好，但Robyn她们在清剿落单的戮兽，有些居民和反抗军一起建起了防御墙。生活没有停下步伐，曼特这座城市开始学着向擎天的阴影外生长。

他想起Clover，擎天的军官被留在曼特，James会搜救他吗？还是说在擎天的大业面前一位Ace-Op的失踪不值一提？Qrow苦涩地掏出Clover的徽章，用拇指擦过四叶草的雕花。将它捡回来后他在水里洗了很久，细小的缝隙里仍有些血迹，顽固地填在沟壑间，似乎要证明那样残酷的事确实发生过。

至今还有Clover的血留在Harbinger的接缝里，仿佛附骨的沉疴，让他拿起刀时重如万钧。

Qrow蹲下身抓起一捧雪，擦在徽章上。透过aura他也能感受到融雪的冰冷，但他一刻不停地用雪洗着徽章，直到手指开始刺痛，碍眼的血迹也还是不肯消失。

他越来越用力，偏执般地擦到双手都被冻僵。四叶草的尖角划过他的指腹，aura没让他受伤，但他惊醒地停了下来。

巡逻舰的引擎声逐渐逼近，Qrow警惕地绷紧后背，乌鸦紧贴地面，悄无声息地顺着墙根飞了出去。

Jaune坐在Clover的床边，下一个轮班原本是Qrow，但Joanna说他出去了，Jaune提前当了看护。

他正在卷轴上玩贪吃豆，Qrow带着一身冷气撩开了帘子，头发乱糟糟地支起来，像被北风迎面吹了几英里。

“他怎么样？”Qrow嘶哑地问他。

“呃，还好，”Jaune给他让座，“我又检查了他的aura，恢复速度很快。”

“谢谢。”Qrow拍拍他的肩膀。

“没关系，”Jaune离开前向他挥了挥手，“有事就叫我们！”

Qrow笑着摇摇头，他把徽章放在Clover的枕边，现在它看起来稍微干净了一点，而他的手指有些红肿，既痛又灼热。

这样他没法测量脉搏，但Clover胸口的起伏比前几天更明显，他平稳地呼吸着，真正像在熟睡。Qrow看着他的睡脸，这时候他显得有点可爱，放松的下颌线，没有表情也略微上翘的嘴角，颤动的眼睫毛……

颤动的……睫毛？

Qrow凑近他，手指抓紧床头的围栏，紧张地屏住了呼吸。他盯着Clover近在咫尺的脸，几乎听见了自己血液在头脑中嗡鸣的声音。Clover的眼睑又抽动了几下，缓缓地向他睁开了一双水绿色的眼睛。

“……Qrow？”他的声带挣扎了半晌，听起来像指缝间渗下的一缕细沙，“双神在上，你也死了吗？”

回应他的是一个温暖的重量，Qrow将双臂绕过他的脖子，小心不压到他的胸口，紧紧拥抱了他。Clover的鬓角贴着他的后颈，听到一声似乎在抽泣的咒骂。

他回手搂住Qrow的两肩，在起伏的后背上抚摸两下，露出一个微笑。

“看来我不像在黑暗之地啊。”他叹息着说。


	5. Day 5

“不行，连接不上。”Clover靠坐在床头，一个紧张的Weiss站在他旁边，看着他在通讯界面点来点去，“连内线通讯都断了。”

“那Penny呢？”一个踮着脚的Ruby站在另一边。如果Clover不是个伤员，她们俩可能就要用指甲抓破他的aura。

“我们最后接到的命令，是将军让她保护Winter。”Clover摇摇头，“我现在知道的和你们一样少。”

“可是，”Ruby求助地看着她叔叔，“我们知道Cinder还在擎天……”

“没事的丫头，没有消息就是好消息，如果Salem已经拿到了圣物，擎天早就该掉下来了。”Qrow安慰她，但他自己也没有把握。

“你的队伍也联系不上吗？”Yang问。Clover皱着眉心摇了摇头。

“我……对不起！”Nora烦躁地抓着Ren的手，似乎这样就能给她一点勇气，“我们是把他们揍了一顿，但是我们真的没想让他们出事！”

“你们几个把他们揍趴了？我印象深刻。”Clover挤出一个微笑，在Qrow看来更像是安抚，“听着孩子，我相信那时候大家都有点不清醒，没人会追究的，好吗？我也很担心他们，但擎天只要没落下来就是安全的，倒是你们是怎么跑出来的？”

“Maria和Pietro帮我们偷了一架飞机。”Blake盯着自己的鞋尖，语速飞快地小声嘟囔，仿佛只要她说得够快就能蒙混过关，“他们现在在外面救治受伤的市民。”

很不幸（幸运）的是，Clover听清了。

“又一架？！”他这次真真正正地在笑，“你们这些孩子在学校肯定闯了不少祸吧。”

“你想不到的。”Qrow凑近他，扔给他一个过来人的眼神。Clover沉闷地笑起来，笑出声时捂着胸口的绷带：“天啊别逗我笑……”

Qrow立刻紧张地要他躺下：“你还好吧？”

他昨天短暂地醒来后又睡了过去，Pietro来看望他，结论是失血过多。伤口恢复得很理想，甚至还换了一次药。

Clover摊开手，十分刻意地向Qrow展示自己的体形。他披着一件曼特市民的普通外套，绷带缠住了他的胸腹和左肩，但露出来的部分显得很健康，完美的上臂肌肉即使躺了四天也没少性感那么一丝一毫。

“我保证我不会再晕过去了，老妈。”他眨眨眼，Qrow不合时宜地感到脸颊发热。

“嘿，我的年纪还没那么大。”他把手从Clover肩上撤回来，假装自己没在盯着他的上半身看。Yang在他们对面翻了个白眼，转身就要走：“Robyn她们好像快回来了，我去接一下。”

“哦，对，我也去……看看货。”Weiss优雅地在原地转过身。

“为什么要接她们？”Ruby问，“我们之前都没……”

Yang拉住她，强硬地把她从床边拖开：“你来就是了！”

“等等我们也去！”Jaune一手带着Oscar一手拉着Ren，Ren拖着Nora，Blake跟在他们后面默默地消失了。

“孩子们真的很贴心。”Clover在剩下他们两人的“病房”里说。

Qrow的脸更烫了，Clover说起孩子们的口气就好像他们是一家人。

“所以……”他盯着被角上的一根线头开口，“你不打算执行逮捕令了？”

“现在这种情况？”Clover自嘲地笑了笑，“我都不知道我还有没有上司。”

“休战？”

“休战。”Clover叹了口气，“老实说，我一直想像这样，没有立场，就这样面对面……”

Qrow抬起眼睛，泄露出一点狡猾的神色：“我猜那你还要忍受我……怎么说的来着，‘没完没了的玩世不恭’。”

“哦我的天，Qrow，”Clover倒吸了一口气，紧张地抓住他的手，好像很害怕他会离开。以一个伤患的体力来说他的速度简直惊人，“Qrow我很抱歉，我不知道自己在干什么，我只是觉得让我们的关系没有那么……亲密，动起手来会不那么难过。相信我，我从来不认为你是那样的人。”

Qrow令人着迷地低声笑着，他垂下头，从睫毛下看着Clover如临大敌的脸色：“放松，病号，我知道你不是那个意思。”

“对不起，”Clover握紧他，手指很自然地嵌进他的五指间，“我很感激你们把我救回来。”

“是啊，多亏了Jaune和Robyn。”Qrow的笑声渐渐收敛。

Clover炙热的视线凝视着他：“当然，但我要谢谢你没有放弃我。”

“我……”Qrow下意识地开始寻找回避的借口，Clover抓起他的手。

“你的手怎么了？”他问。

这只手的两个指节红肿着，显然是轻微的冻伤。

“我……洗了你的徽章？”Qrow躲闪地说。

“还有呢？”

“呃，在冷水里待久了一点？”

“Qrow，”Clover严肃地举起他们交握的手，“我是擎天人，我知道冷水是什么概念。”

Qrow用另一只手挠了挠头发，掩饰他的尴尬：“也许还有雪。”

“你永远别再这么对自己。”Clover说。

“是我知道，”Qrow扭过头，“我只是不想有你的血在上面。”

他清晰地听到Clover屏住呼吸，然后小心翼翼地呼出来：“Qrow？”他抚摸着他冻伤的指关节，“过来一点。”

Qrow将目光转回来，Clover温柔的绿眼睛正等着他，他顺从地凑近Clover，后者用一只手捧住他的侧脸。

“我能不能……”Clover微不可闻地动了动嘴唇。Qrow点点头，他们的距离已经近得能数清双唇上的褶皱。

Clover偏过头……

“Clover Ebi——”

他们俩触电般地分开，Qrow心脏狂跳地坐回椅子上，Clover一本正经地挺直了腰背。

Robyn掀开帘子，手臂上的十字弓正对着床上的Clover。

“看来你已经醒了。”她严厉地说，一只脚踩上床沿。

“Robyn！”Qrow站起来，抓起靠在床脚的Harbinger，“你在干什么！”

Clover举起双手：“放松Robyn！我没打算泄露你们的基地，也没打算带他们走。看着我，我现在谁也逮捕不了。”

“当然，我知道。”Robyn突然露出笑容，收起了弓箭，“骗到你了。”

Qrow长出了一口气，放下钐刀：“Robyn……”

“你永远不知道你刚刚犯了多大的罪。”Clover遗憾地说。

“我怎么会不知道，你们这对爱情鸟，”Robyn踩着床沿眯起眼睛，“别在我的基地里卿卿我我。擎天今天没有派巡逻舰，一艘都没有，你们可以出门了。”

“运输机也没有？”Qrow问。

“没有，”Robyn挑起眉毛，在水面扔下了一颗鱼雷，“擎天已经升出了大气层，我们上不去，他们的飞机也下不来，现在这里只有曼特了。”


	6. Day 6

“所以这就是擎天了。”

他们紧挨着靠在仓库的外墙上，Clover双手捧着一杯Fiona之前冲给他的那种不知道是什么叶子的茶，在一片雾白的热气里看向天空中晨星般的擎天城。

“不管你信不信，”他说，“我的lien卡还在那上面。”

Qrow笑出了声：“该死，真的？”

“真的，还有我最好的一套西装和我最喜欢的咖啡杯。”他靠近Qrow的肩膀，“我现在是个身无分文又无家可归的可怜人了。”

他说这话的时候没有多悲伤，反而还有点好笑。他们的上臂亲昵地靠在一起，Qrow看向他，发觉他也正看着自己。

Clover的伤势恢复得就像他这种乐观向上的情绪一样快，快到今天就已经拆了绷带。Qrow不知道这是因为他的外像力，还是他原本就这么强壮，从他的身材来看很有可能是后者。他换上了那件外套，但还穿着原来的制服裤子，而这条裤子，说实话，裹在他腿上紧得像脱衣舞男。

Qrow不止一次地想过把他完美的后背按进枕头里，跨在那双健壮的大腿上骑到他射。实际上他们几分钟前就打算这么干，然后被Robyn隔着帐子赶了出来。孩子们都在曼特城里闲逛，而他们俩傻站在墙边，在零下三十度的寒风中等着裤子的拉链逐渐松弛。

“说真的，”Qrow说，“为什么她还给你杯茶，我就没有？”

“可能因为我是伤员？”

“这不公平。”

Clover小口啜着热茶：“你在嫉妒吗？”

Qrow不屑一顾：“我没有。”

“不你有。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“我没有！”

他俩很没营养地争论了一轮，最后傻里傻气地笑成一团。

“Qrow，你想逛街吗？”Clover问。

“你是指‘在街上逛逛’那种逛街，还是‘让我们看看哪里适合当众接吻’那种逛街？”

Clover被他尖酸的笑话逗乐了：“也许只是‘多陪我一会儿’这种逛街。”

Qrow机敏地挑起眉毛：“这是约会吗？”

“嗯哼，没错。”Clover把杯子放在门口的地上，站起身理了理衣襟。他对惊讶的Qrow伸出手：“你来还是不来？”

Qrow难以置信地笑笑，将一只手搭在他的掌心，他没想到Clover承认得这么痛快。Clover牵过他的手，十指扣在一起。积雪在他们脚下发出愉快的咯吱响声，曼特的雪已经停了，正午的太阳照在头顶上，有点温暖的意味。

Clover完全像个本地人，他领着Qrow穿过不知名的小巷，从一条街跳到另一条街。街道上有人在铲雪，还有零星的摊贩，曼特比他前两天见到的更加有活力。

“我以为你一直都在擎天生活？”Qrow咬下最后一块炸薯饼。他们都在街边买了点小东西，Qrow原本打算替他付钱，但Clover好运地在他那件外套的口袋里发现了一点现金。Qrow决定不去向Robyn追究这件衣服的来源。

“不是所有人生来就是擎天人，”Clover说，“我从擎天学院毕业，但很多擎天人原本都是曼特人，学院给我们提供了进入上层的机会。”

“看来你爬了不止一层。”Qrow舔舔手指，舔掉了沾在指尖上的酱汁，“看看James那个军事狂的样子，你肯定费了不少力。”

Clover沉默了几秒，然后攥紧他的手：“Qrow，你知道吗，当我有这样的外像力时，很多人会说这是运气。”他在街边停下来，认真地同Qrow诧异的眼睛对视，“我很高兴你没有这么想。”

“我？”Qrow笑着说，“我可不会这么想，我已经领教过你的实力了，猛男。”

“谢谢，这对我来说意义重大。”

Qrow移开视线，Clover饱含爱意的目光已经让他感觉有点羞惭了：“呃，不用谢？”

“没关系，你有点酱沾在这里了。”Clover侧过头，从他嘴角舔走了一点不知是否存在的酱汁。

Qrow睁大眼睛，他的脸红得很迅速，然后把头别了过去：“所以我们现在开始当众接吻的逛街了……”

但Clover知道他在笑，他竭力想说服Qrow抬起头，因为他想念那双柔软的嘴唇。Qrow笑着和他僵持了一会儿，突然卷轴在他的衣兜里震动起来。

“怎么了，丫头？”他讲话的语气还带着笑意。

“戮兽！Qrow叔叔！是戮兽！”Ruby在通讯里惊叫，“它们朝曼特过来了！”

仿佛印证她的话一样，一声尖啸从他们头顶上掠过，Griffon的翅膀带起狂风。一群Ravager跟在它的后面，将曼特的夕阳变成了一场梦魇。

“怎么回事！”Clover在人群的尖叫里大喊。

“它们从西城门进来的！Robyn让我们联系你——来不及了Qrow叔叔！”一声Goliath的咆哮，Ruby挂断了。

Qrow同Clover对视了一眼，然后他用力推开Clover。

“回去！”他喊道，“快回仓库去！”

Clover牢牢地抓住他的手：“我和你一起去城门！”

“你受伤了，你会死！”Qrow想挣脱，但Clover攥着他像攥着这辈子最重要的东西。

“我能战斗了！”他喊着，“你不能让我一个人躲起来。”

Qrow最后看了他一眼，摇了摇头。Clover乞求地望着他，一只Nevermore从他们头顶飞过，然后他手心一松，有只乌鸦迎着戮兽的翅膀飞了出去。


	7. Day 7

Qrow咬着牙侧开身，Griffon的爪刺差点就从他的胸口划到了底。这批戮兽看起来相当有针对性，除了陆战和空袭，还有这样两栖的敌人来扰乱阵脚。Qrow被三只Griffon和一批扰人的Ravager一起围攻，Harbinger已经切得要卷刃，仍旧脱不开身。

“谁他妈来给我解释一下这到底是怎么回事！”他烦躁地划开一道空隙，马上又被包围，“Salem这么快又有计划了？”

“我怎么知道，看起来是的。”Robyn帮他射下几只Ravager，情况稍微好受了一点。

“可她的，目标，不应该是，擎天吗？”Yang一字一顿地出拳，每蹦出一个词就有一头贝奥狼倒在地上。Blake的飞绫在她周围舞动，绞掉了Nevermore射下的羽毛。

几条街道外Ruby飘飞的花瓣隐约可见，巨大的白色骑士正和冰猛犸角力。其他人不知道在哪里截堵闯进城的戮兽，Qrow没找到Oscar，希望Salem没有发现另一个圣物还藏在曼特。

“Clover呢？”Robyn问。

“我让他回仓库了。”Qrow削掉了一只Griffon的翅膀，这只戮兽愤怒地踩踏，被转动的镰刀砍下了头。

“他不会听你的，”Robyn灵活地在战场中游移，射出各式的弩箭，“我们都是猎人，你知道他不会只看着别人拼命。”

“我也不想让他送死！”Qrow甩了一个镰花，又有几只Ravager掉了下来，“可我又不能把他绑在仓库里。”他恼火地把Harbinger收回成大剑，泄愤一样劈砍着。

他解决了最后一只Griffon，一直在天上盘旋的Nevermore仿佛在战局中确立了目标，嗥叫着朝他俯冲下来。

“操……”他倒吸了一口凉气，顾不上Robyn在看着，跳起身以一只鸟的形态窜了出去。Nevermore重重地撞在地上，将喙从碎裂的路面里拔出来，立刻又追着他冲上了天。

他奋力地向上加速，戮兽的尖喙已经追上了他，他来不及变形，只要这只怪鸟合拢它生满利齿的嘴，他就……

Nevermore尖利地号叫了一声，紧跟在他身后的气流戛然而止。Qrow在半空中变形，他转回头看了一眼，一根钓线勾住它的尾巴，Clover站在房顶上，扯着Kingfisher的手柄。

Qrow几乎是下意识地甩开镰刀，向天上放了一枪。后坐力推着他疾冲下来，刀刃卡进Nevermore的巨口，在四散的羽毛中将它竖着劈成了两半。

他落地的速度仍没有减缓，迎着戮兽死亡后黑色的残片，扑进了Clover的怀里。

Clover张开手臂接住他，向后蹒跚了几步，在他撞上胸口时露出一个快要吐血的表情。

“再来一次我才真的要没命了。”他半开玩笑地说。

Qrow在他的双臂间稳住了脚，尽管他知道Clover会来，但还是忍不住怒气。“我告诉你在仓库里待着！”他后怕地训斥，“如果刚才掉下来的不是我而是那只Nevermore……”

“那我在死前还能看到一只鸟变成你。”Clover毫不在意地向他咧开笑脸。

Qrow忿忿地射杀了他背后的一只Ravager：“是我变成一只鸟，蠢蛋。”

“都很美，”Clover着迷地看着他，“天呐，你还有什么是我不知道的？”

Qrow尖刻地笑了一声：“这就要从Ozpin讲起。”他的怒火就只维持到这里，剩下的余烬都在Clover看艺术品一样的眼神下熄灭。

“Ozpin？”Clover躲开一只贝奥狼的利爪，将钓竿插进它的心脏，“还有谁？James知道吗？”

“对，他知道，Winter也知道，你在嫉妒吗？”Qrow报复性地挑衅道。

出乎意料地，Clover瞪了他一眼，但最终又笑了出来，没能维持住严厉的假象：“是，一想到他们比我更了解你，我就嫉妒得要发疯。”

Qrow愣在原地，一支爆破箭从他眼前飞过，钉进一头Sphinx的眼睛，接着就在他们耳边爆炸了。Clover缩了缩脖子，他有理由怀疑Robyn其实是想一不小心射中他们俩。

“咳，”Qrow尴尬地转开头结果了那只Sphinx，“我知道我拦不住你，但你真的不该来。”

“别担心，”Clover勾住一只正要起飞的Griffon，当场绞断了它的脖子，“我不会有事的。”他弹了一下被他重新戴上的徽章，以一个很没必要的后空翻落下了地。

Qrow对他的炫技摇了摇头：“在我身边我可不敢保证。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Clover踢开又一只扑上来的Ravager，这些烦人的小东西没完没了，他跳到Qrow身后，两个人的后背抵在一起，“你救了我的命，你才是我这辈子最好的运气。”

Qrow震惊地回过头看他，Clover向他抛了个有史以来最英俊的飞眼，唯一的遗憾是他穿着一件长袖：“你准备好了吗？我的幸运符。”

他们一起冲向了街道上涌来的一群Goliath。

凌晨时分，曼特城结束了战斗。猎人们聚集在城门，每个人都累坏了，但没有人受到什么严重的伤。

他们找到了Oscar，这孩子和Robyn的小队在一起，May把他藏了起来，神灯安然无恙地挂在他腰上。

“依我看情况还不算太糟。”Maria拄着拐杖坐在地上，她和Pietro忙着疏散市民，现在也累得不轻。

“可是Salem到底要干什么？”Yang问。

天空中传来一声低沉的巨响，那是一种沉重的、辽远的震鸣，仿佛有一座庞然的高山坍塌下来。他们抬头望向天顶，擎天的影子颤动了一下，很快变得越来越大。

擎天在坠落。

“我收回，”Maria呆呆地望着天，“现在的情况才叫糟糕。”

“她在声东击西。”Ren轻声说。

“那可是Salem，”Qrow绝望地说，“她总有办法。”

“那，我们怎么办？”Weiss问，“如果它砸到曼特……”

Qrow在这个假设下打了个寒噤，他看向Ruby，Ruby总是做正确的决定。他看到她的眼神慌乱了一瞬间，然后突然燃起希望。

“Maria！”她冲向老人，“你带我们逃出擎天的时候，那架飞机还在不在！”

“当然，就停在Pietro的诊所后面。”Maria指了指城里，接着她的义眼睁大了，激动地用拐杖敲着Pietro的椅子腿，“你这天才小姑娘！快扶我起来！Pietro，快去帮我把它开起来！”

“既然它落下来了，我们就能上去……”Jaune惊喜地喃喃着，“不敢相信我们这次要回去了！”

“对，”Ruby点点头，“我们回去救我们的朋友。”

“还要揍扁Salem的坏蛋！”Nora叫道。

“还有James，”Qrow咬牙切齿，“我要敲开他的铁皮脑袋，看看里面都装的是什么东西。”

“这个……”Clover犹豫着说，“理论上来说他还是我的上级。”

“所以呢？”Qrow满不在乎地威胁他，像只威胁要撬开他以后订的每一瓶牛奶的乌鸦。

“嗯咳！”Clover遮住自己无法控制的嘴角，“所以这个任务就交给你了。”

乌鸦露出了“这还差不多”的满意笑容。

Clover的手找到他的，温暖地握住他：“这次没人会死的，我保证。”他俯在Qrow的耳边低声说。Qrow看向他，血石红的眼睛在晨光里闪动着，他抓住Qrow脑后乱糟糟支起来的头发，在所有人面前吻了他。

擎天不断坠落，从大气中发出雷鸣般的摩擦声，一架飞机载着全副武装的猎人们，迎着晨曦飞向了它的边境。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡这次的七天挑战到这里就顺利完成啦！感谢大家的支持！我们的cp永远快乐地在一起了，皆大欢喜，happy ending！虽然官方的结局不是太好，但我希望每个人从fairgame里得到的都是快乐的感觉，爱你们！


End file.
